Brain (Skylanders)
Brain is the secondary antagonist-turned- supporting character in the game Skylanders Imaginators. He originally is the last of the Ancients. He is voiced by . Backstory Brain, along with the other Ancients, created Skylands with Mind Magic, but then betrayed them by using Mind Magic to brainwash everyone in Skylands into serving him. However, he was unable to mind control the dragons because of their magic, so the dragons rebelled against Brain by using their magic to free everyone from his control. Brain was then locked away by the Ancients for his betrayal. History Thousands of years later, after Kaos acquires the Helm of Ultimate Wisdom to know the secret of creation to make his Doomlanders stronger, he meets Brain who is expecting him. The two agree to help each other as Brain uses mind magic to scan Kaos' mind to create the ultimate Doomlander, which turns out to be a giant guacamole monster. After the Ultimate Doomlander is defeated by the Skylanders, Brain appears before Kaos in the body of his one eyed bird, who reminds Kaos that he was thinking about guacamole during the mind scanning process. He then shows Kaos a vision of Pop Fizz drinking soda, encouraging him to attack the soda factory to find the beast mode potion. Kaos becomes angry with the Brain after what he suggested to him has failed to work. The Brain reveals to Kaos what he could do with Mind Magic is he uses his imagination by testing it on Glumshanks. He then reveals to Kaos the he is kept prisoner at the Golden Arcade, telling him to free him, in order to join forces. As the Skylanders accidentally frees him from inside a giant safe, he is revealed to be trapped in a jar. He then flies away to Kaos' castle, where Kaos frees him. As Glumshanks enters the room, he sees the Brain on top of Kaos' head and faints. He and Kaos combines their mind magic together, brainwashing everyone in Skylands, including the Skylanders, all except for Spyro. Spyro manages to free the Skylanders from Brain's control over them and helps them make a giant cake for Kaos. The Skylanders hid inside the cake, which Spyro uses it to sneak in Kaos' fortress as he pretends to surrender to him. As Brain sees this, he warns Kaos that it's a trick, but Kaos ignores him and observes the cake. As the Skylanders emerges from it, Kaos reveals to them clone versions of himself that the Brain created. The Brain is seen later in the final boss with Kaos, who pretends to be impressed as the Skylanders made it pass his fortress. Brain admits that it's kind of impressive, but Kaos tells him to be quiet as he is talking to the Skylanders before battling them. Brain mocks him by asking how it's working out for him. Kaos, furious by him, demands him to use mind magic to make him stronger. Brain regretfully makes him strong before he battles the Skylanders. However, during the battle, Kaos goes over to Brain and tells him that the Doomlanders he made for the battle suck. Brain tells Kaos that it is he who sucks and decides to let him defeat the Skylanders by himself. After seeing Kaos losing in the fight, he decides to turn over to the Skylanders and helps them defeat Kaos. In the aftermath of the battle, Brain prepares to leave until the Skylanders stops him, as they tell him that he needs to redeem himself, otherwise he goes back in the jar. In order to do that, Brain shrinks Kaos and Glumshanks and traps them inside a jar. Ever since then, he became a professor at Skylander Academy. Powers and Abilities With his power of Mind Magic Brain can do anything as long as he can imagine it, his feats have included creating objects out of his imagination, granting powers to others, warp reality such as transforming Glumshanks' hand into another head, possess those with weak minds, brainwashing, transmutation, create life, transfer knowledge, levitate himself and others, creating force fields. He can even boost his Mind Magic powers to Omnipotent levels when combined with someone else who wields Mind magic. He also possesses nigh-omniscience as he claimed he could tell Kaos anything he wanted to know. Villainous Acts *Betray the Ancients. *Help Kaos create the Ultimate Doomlander. *Making Kaos attack the potion factory. *Using Mind Magic to turn Glumshank's hand into another head. *Use Mind Magic to turn Mabu and the Skylanders into mindless zombies. *Use Mind Magic to improve Kaos' fortress. *Create clones of Kaos. *Turn Kaos into Super Kaos. Category:Imprisoned Category:Evil from the Past Category:Evil Creator Category:Traitor Category:Redeemed Category:Egotist Category:Skylanders Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Elderly Category:Sophisticated Category:Anti-Villain Category:Master Orator Category:Brainwashers Category:Non-Action Category:Gaolers Category:Possessor Category:Magic Category:Affably Evil Category:Crossover Villains Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Thought-Forms Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Omniscient Category:Arrogant Category:Opportunists Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Honorable Category:Deities Category:Tyrants Category:Charismatic